


Lovepoison

by Lovessterek (Lovesdestiel)



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesdestiel/pseuds/Lovessterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought of all this crap are starts with his glorious idea. It was Stiles, who desided the Souerwolf must be cheerded up. Because he always ruined their partys with his grumpy face. And perhabs, was it also a little bit of revenge. For all the shoved around in walls. But in the end, Stiles wanted something to do, because he likes Derek in secret already. He sneaking the Wolf out. And he observed him in the corner of his eyes, every time they met. He knows, behind his souerwolfiness, is he a generous, over protecting, little nerd. An he doesn't know, how long his crush for him gos on. But Stiles knows certainly too: this was an one side show. And the Wolf is very much out of his league. Besides he wasn't obviously even gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovepoison

**Lovepoison**

 

The phone is desperately ringing, but nobody is at home, in the Stilinski residence. At the other side on the phone, Stiles run up and down and prays loud:"Please, come on! Take it up!! Please, please take it up, dad!" In his heart lies a big stone full of fear. When his father was not at home, perhaps he's fine. He must be. He thinks hopelessly.

Stiles was in deep trouble, not that was'nt usual. But this time, he has definitely the bigest one ever commidetted.

The noise behind the door grew lauder and a growl and sratching, also. Stiles looks terrified at the door and he try another nummber. On the dirth tone, pick up an addled voice:"Stiles? What's going wrong, now?" Stiles let out a relieved groaning:"Scott! Oh, god, thanks! I haven't mutch time to explaine! Also listen carefully please! Ok?" Something bangs at the door and Stiles winced. He looks in the mirror from the bathroom, he locked in. Peers in his scary face and comes slowly back in his mind, to hear Scott:"Stiles? What's that for noise? Stiles? Stiles, answer me, damn it!" "I messed up really bad, this time! I'm so sorry, Scott! I think, this time, I'm gona die! And... and it's all my fault!"Stiles crys bitterly. Wood is splitering and a loud growl is hearing. Goosebumps is appearing on Stiles arms and he yells:"Please Scott! Tell my Dad, that I'm always love him! And... And I'm ssorry. Derek is innocent! He can't help it. I..."then the line is death. Scott is shifting in his beta form abruptly and run out to find Stiles. Evean he dosn't know where he is. He can't do nothing. His wolf are acting without thinking, only the kind of instinct let him go on.

The door is crushed and vanished. Stiles gasb:"Please! Derek, don't kill me. I don't wandet this, you do must know..." The Souerwolf snarls and unterrubt Stiles harschly:"I don't wandt to kill you, Stiles. You, you smell so good, like hony and with rain in the woods. Like home. I wandt you." He takes Stiles frist and starrs him in the eyes:"I will take you, claim you. You belong to me!" "Woah! Woah! Woah! Derek, let me free. Why you do you wandt to claim me? You're not even gay, aren't you?" What the fuck! It must be the spell..."Stiles starres back in the incredible grey, hasel eyes and can't think anymore. He is so near, so hot and his breath in his face, is so exciting. He can feel his own hardening. The wolf is sniffing and let a quiet howl hearing. Stiles gulps empty. This will be very soon ending his verginity. One part of him wanted it, wanted it so bad and another biger piece felt guiltiness overcalming. It wasn't Derek that want him. It was the efeckt of his spell. Stiles haert is sinking. It's hurting and it's his own blame.

He zoned out to when this all gone down: He thought of all this crap are starts with his glorious idea. It was Stiles, who desided the Souerwolf must be cheerded up. Because he always ruined their partys with his grumpy face. And perhabs, was it also a little bit of revenge. For all the shoved around in walls. But in the end, Stiles wanted something to do, because he likes Derek in secret already. He sneaking the Wolf out. And he observed him in the corner of his eyes, every time they met. He knows, behind his souerwolfiness, is he a generous, over protecting, little nerd. An he doesn't know, how long his crush for him gos on. But Stiles knows certainly too: this was an one side show. And the Wolf is very much out of his league. Besides he wasn't obviously even gay.

**********************************************************************

A spell was not easy to find and speciel not for werewolfs. But he found one. After weeks of nerve-racking searches, he found the spell and he mixt something together.

Now their're all in this disco called Jungel. The sound is beating lound to 'Turn Around' from music and lydia is shaking her hipps to the beat. Jackson is dribbling at her and let nobody to draw near. Isaac and Allison dance laughing together. And when the music change to 'Gonna Make You Sweat', Scott is dancing to Stiles and they shaking to the music.

After the music changing again, Stiles walks to the table that they have occupied, at the corner. Derek is standing there with his arms crossed over his massive chest. Dressed in black, tight Jeans and a withe shirt that's glowing in the blacklight. Stiles heart hold on and beating faster. He lickd his lips and he swallowed difficultly. It was a mircle, how Stiles and the whole pack, brought Derek in here. Without Lydias help of a little bit emotional blackmailing, they dosen't succseeded. Now was the perfect time for his spell and the elixir. 

He walked or better, he stumbled through the dancing crowd. Eyes on his victim never averted. The mission is easy as pie, he thought. The soda in his hand with the specials mixtures inside, with a slight smile to hand over to Derek. He has to do some spell during his victim gulps and thats all. But all this goes down, as Scott snatched the drink from Stiles. And before he can do something to stop him, Stiles can only watch(in his mind goes it, in slow motion) his glass turns to Scotts mouth. And then suddenly interrupted from a big hand on Scotts left shoulder. With big eyes and a open mouth from Stiles, the glass turns again to another hand. Dereks Hand? 

"I think, this belongs to me!" and with a short flash from his eyes to Scott, he drink it all slowly down. Stiles quiquly waked up to the shock and murmuring the spell. But not right focused, because this lips should not be such erotically..? The spell goes the wrong way, very wrong way and that's all Derek fault. 

The circumstance that werwolfs can't get drunk, makes it bored to tears to celebrate with them, thoght Stiles. And Derek especially with his Souerwolf face, was the reason for the spell. But that Stiles who got involved in it, that's shouldn't be right.

In that moment, that Derek emptyned that glass, Stiles felt a dizziness and a pain build up inside his body. Somebody screamed of terror and someone pull him outside, to the cool evening air. He is dazed and his vision is unclear, but he regonized the voice beside him. It was Scott, who dragged him out. And with a steady stream of questioning he doesn't quietened Stiles right down. Stiles dosen't understood the fear of his BF. It must be something very serious with him.

Stiles wanted explain, wanted apologised, but the acute pain is overwhelming. Then he can hear Scott talked to other peoples:"I don't know what happened inside! He's in very acute pain now. No, both reacted to the same time, but only Derek trink something." Somedody speaks to Scott and he can hear Dereks groan with pain, likes he does it the whole time already. They talked about Deaton and what they can do. Sweating his clothes through, Stiles is chittering hard in the cold. Dereks loud growl, interrupt the talkings.

"We need to warm up, now! Just go and drive us to the next Motel."Derek order it. And without hesitation, even Scott take the orders. Stiles agree with that idea and get in the car so fast he can. But, then what Derek orders to the others, frightened Stiles. He want drive alone wih him to the next Motel. And nobody from his dear friends are suspecting, what that can be bad decision? He can't belive it, but they all obey Derek. 

The next thing he can see, he lie on a bed and the room is dark. It must be a Motel and Derek has let him here alone? The pain is gone, but something doesn't feels right. He try to get up and a sudden headache let him whimper. And then two red eyes glowes up and he can only think of runing away. The next door is the bathroom and he locking it so fast he can. 

************************************************************************

 In his pocket was his phone and he stare numb on it, till then something bangs on the door. 


End file.
